Ichigo's Reincarnation
by DiscoStu09
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki has passed on after a long life as a Shinigami and is reborn in a much darker world thanks to some meddling. Will Ichigo rise up like he did in his previous life and become a hero? Or will he succumb to the despair that has engulfed the world? Or will he rid himself of his humanity and become a monster to win? Ichigo will awaken some of his powers. Not God-like!
1. The Spirit King's Decision

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Shingeki no Kyojin or Bleach**

* * *

**Okay this is my attempt at a crossover between Shingeki no Kyojin and Bleach. I've only just recently began watching the Shingeki no Kyojin anime and I am completely addicted.**

**HOWEVER!**

**I have NOT read the manga. So I don't know anything about what happens after episode 25 so please refrain from telling me any spoilers. For once I want to watch an anime without looking ahead to the manga and spoiling it. If it is officially announced that there won't be a continuation of the anime, then I will look into the manga. **

**If any of you spoil it then I will... do nothing because let's face it, I can't stop any of you. I guess I'll just have to trust you all.**

* * *

**As for Ichigo's powers... well you will see as the story progresses.**

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS FROM THE BLEACH MANGA SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ANY OF THE 1,000 YEAR OLD BLOOD WAR ARC, THEN WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE READING!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Soul King's Decision**

* * *

Inside the Soul King's throne room, it was a large, at least a kilometre in length, plain white room, large circular windows on the wall and pictures of different Shinigami that had served the Soul Society well in their years of service. There was also a large golden chair, were two figures. One sat comfortably in the golden chair and the other was kneeling to him a few metres away.

"I am sure you have heard the sombre news, Kisuke Urahara." The figure in the chair said solemnly. He slicked-back dark hair, oval eyes with black sclera and unusual pupils and very thin eyebrows; he was the Soul King and he was the most powerful being in existence.

"Yes..." The man known as Kisuke Urahara responded sadly. He was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond with strands framing the sides of the face. He wore a brown coat, which sported a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He also wore brown sandals and a green and white striped bucket hat. Despite the fact that he was a Royal Guard member, he still wore the look that he gained from his exile in the living world.

"How many years has it been since Ichigo Kurosaki first entered the Soul Society?" The Soul King pondered out loud.

"Several thousand years if I recall... I can't quite work out the exact amount." Kisuke replied lightly.

"And now he has passed on... If he accepted the position to become a Royal Guard then he would still be with us." The Soul King noted unhappily. When accepting a position in the Royal Realm, the Shinigami would gain eternal life and could only die in battle. Eternal life in the service of the Soul King.

"And leave all his friends back at Soul Society and Hueco Mundo? All Ichigo cared about was the protection of his friends and family. Leaving them to join the Royal Guard was completely against his character... a character that we all came to admire and respect." Urahara replied. He and Yoruichi had accepted positions in the Royal Realm a few centuries after the war against the Quincys.

"Yeah... he was certainly unique, in more ways than one. Yet he never became the Captain-Commander... how interesting. Shinigami... Hollow... Fullbringer... Quincy... there is no one else in existence that was like him." The Soul King mused before his face turned thoughtful, at least that was what Kisuke thought, before he pondered out loud, "I can't help but wonder..."

"Wonder about what?" Kisuke asked unable to hold his curiosity. He knew why Ichigo never became the Commander despite easily being powerful enough to claim the position. The Commander was always the last line in Soul Society's defence and that is where Yamamoto screwed up and ended up being killed by Juha Bach. Ichigo was a fighter though... he would always throw himself into a fight if it meant protecting his friends and family. He just wasn't suited to the position and so he took over the 13th Division once his human life ended and Ukitake handed it over.

The Soul King's eyes snapped sharply towards Kisuke and he commanded, "Stand next to me, Kisuke!"

Kisuke in a flash of shunpo appeared to the right side of the Soul King. The strongest being in creation merely snapped his fingers and the room suddenly began to shake violently. Kisuke watched in awe as the place he was recently standing began to break away and in only a few moments, the floor before the Soul King was gone. Instead there was a large pool and inside were small bluish white balls of energy swimming about.

"Do you know how deep this pool is Kisuke?" The Soul King asked the eccentric ex-shop keeper and received a negative shake of the head. "It is endless. It doesn't have a bottom... the reason for this is because this is the reincarnation pool."

"The reincarnation pool?" Kisuke repeated in awe. His scientific explanations flew through his mind at an unbelievable rate. No one had ever seen what he was seeing except for the Soul King.

"Every soul that is to be reincarnated travels through here before being put back down to the living world. As I am sure you have already figured out... this pool is in a separate dimension than the one that we are currently in. Do you know how long one stays inside of this pool before they re reincarnated?"

"I don't know... it wouldn't make sense to have a set time." Kisuke replied, "I'd imagine that it would somehow be random."

"That is correct... we can't have some souls that died be reincarnated within a time where his face and identity is recognisable can we? Some might stay in this pool for centuries before they are finally reincarnated."

"Why are you showing me this?" Kisuke questioned him suspiciously, "No one, not even the former Commander of the Royal Guard had seen this. So why are you showing it to me now?!"

The Soul King didn't answer and instead he rose out of his throne and with a simple gesture of his right index finger, one of the souls flew into his hand.

Kisuke's eyes narrowed slightly when the colour of the soul changed to black for an instant before reverting back to its natural bluish white.

"This is his..." The Soul King announced, "This is Ichigo Kurosaki's soul."

Kisuke's eyes widened worriedly and he demanded protectively, "What are you going to do?!" Ichigo was his protégé after all. What kind of mentor would he be if he didn't do anything to protect him?

"I am going to reincarnate him personally." The Soul King replied honestly.

"I see..." Kisuke murmured before realising, "It has been thousands of years since he was last among the living so no one will ever consider him being the reincarnation of Ichigo. Not to mention the odds that his reincarnation has any spiritual power is astronomical and so when he crosses over to the Soul Society once again, he probably won't be a Shinigami."

The Soul King nodded and then told him, "That would be correct... if Ichigo Kurosaki went through a normal reincarnation."

Kisuke's eyes turned deadly, "What are you saying?! Just what are you planning?!"

"There is something that I am curious about..." The Soul King responded and with a click of his fingers, the floor returned to its natural state. "I am going to have him reincarnated into another universe. I will send him into a different Earth than the one that we are aware of."

Kisuke blinked in confusion. Today had been the first day in centuries that he had felt genuine confusion. "Why would you do that?!"

The Soul King didn't respond and instead he walked to the left of the room, directly in line with his throne, and with a wave of his free hand a screen appeared in thin air. It was similar to the ones that Ulquiorra used in the Dangai when he 'convinced' Orihime Inoue to come with him to Hueco Mundo. In the screen, Kisuke saw a large wall that held humans inside of it and he could see large giant naked humans without any reproductive organs against the wall unable to get past it.

"In this world about 107 years ago, these giant things that you see are known as Titans and they wiped out most of Humanity. Humanity has no idea where they came from and what their purpose is and why humans are the only ones that they devour. Somehow Humanity was able to build these walls, some fools believe it was by God, and they have lived in peace for 100 years. However these walls won't be able to hold them forever, the war between Humanity and Titans will resume once again... no that wording is incorrect... the extermination of Humanity will continue. That is why I am going to send Ichigo Kurosaki there... to hopefully help turn the tide."

"I see... but Ichigo will not even have his powers and he will be a normal human like them. A large part, no, the biggest part of why Ichigo commanded such respect was because he had the power to back up his character. Even if his character is exactly the same as the Ichigo we knew, which it won't be because he will grow up differently, he will be useless without his power!" Kisuke protested.

"I know and that is why he will retain some of his powers. You saw it for a moment didn't you? When his soul turned black for a moment? That was me returning some of his powers. When he came here, like everyone that comes here, I make sure I take a sample of their spiritual power for this very reason." The King of Souls explained to him.

Kisuke took note of the key word in that explanation, "Some?"

"Of course, I can't just give him all of his powers... he would decimate these Titans with ease." The Soul King replied easily.

"I thought that was the point of sending him there? To wipe them out? Also do you know what will happen if you introduce someone into a world with powers that they're not supposed to have?"

"No... That is just one of the possible outcomes. The reason that I am restricting the amount of power he possesses is actually quite simple... To answer my curiosity."

"How do you mean?!"

"First about the repercussions of Ichigo entering the world with powers... Yes the world will adjust to this imbalance and no doubt a very select few will also gain similar powers to Ichigo. Whether they are will be an ally to Ichigo or an enemy is yet to be determined. However it is a risk I am will into take. This isn't the first time I have done something like this Kisuke... I send them because I want the answer to some of my questions... Yes, Kisuke... even I have questions that I want answered. So far, all of them have let my expectations of them down. I hope Ichigo Kurosaki can finally prove it to me."

"Prove what...?" Kisuke asked interestedly.

The Soul King didn't answer. Instead the screen suddenly zoomed in into a house within one of the towns located on the outer wall. It went even further into a private room where two people, a male and a female, were currently engaged in adult activities. Kisuke couldn't help but giggle perversely at the scene while the Soul King looked on emotionlessly. The Soul King released the soul in his hands and watched it be sucked into the screen and entered the woman the moment the male released into her.

The screen suddenly shut down and Kisuke glanced at the Soul King and he couldn't help but wonder if the Soul King was just a mega pervert.

"Did you notice the faces of those two... or were you too distracted?" The Soul King asked unamused at Kisuke's reaction. He didn't understand the joy people got looking on at others mating. To him it was simply something that had to be done to reproduce, nothing more.

"They looked very similar to Isshin and Masaki but I did notice some differences." Kisuke responded.

"I took notice of this world 100 years ago and have slowly been setting up for the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki."

"So someone that looks similar to his parents just happen to get together?" Kisuke asked sceptically.

"There isn't much I can't do Kisuke. It isn't just coincidence either that the man's surname is Kurosaki." The Soul King informed him, "And now, hopefully I will finally see if he is the one."

"Is there any point in me asking again?" Kisuke asked frustration clear in his voice.

The Soul King looked over to the large portrait of Ichigo Kurosaki that hung behind the throne. It was the only one on that wall. It had him in the different stages of his power. He was the only being that had such radical changes to his powers.

"Is the Ichigo Kurosaki we know one of a kind? If he is put into a darker world, filled with more misery and pain than the one that he was originally in... Will he still rise up to be a hero? Or will he succumb to the darkness of the world and fall into despair? Or maybe he will give into his hatred and become a monster? Every single one that I have done... and I have done plenty... have not been the same as the hero they previously were. Will Ichigo Kurosaki be the one to do it? Can he rise above everything and help take back the world? Is his soul naturally born to be a hero?"

* * *

**Shiganshina District – Year 835, July 15**

"We have a boy... a baby boy." A man with short black spiky hair and brown eyes said in awe looking down at his son in his arms. The newborn stared back up at his father and the man could see his son inheriting his mother's hair colour and his eye colour. There was something in his eyes though that drew him in... As if his son would have a large purpose in this world. Then again... he assumed all fathers had that feeling.

"Can I hold him?" His wife asked pleading. Her husband smiled at her and gently handed her the baby and she cradled him carefully with a loving smile on her face. "He is so beautiful. What should we call him?"

The baby's father, Satoshi, knew what he wanted to call his son. He knew from the moment that he looked into his child's eyes. He smiled at his wife Izumi, "How about we call him... Ichigo?"

"You want to call our son 'Strawberry'?" Izumi giggled in amusement.

Satoshi didn't laugh, in fact he looked determined, "No, 'Ichi' for one and 'go' for guardian. One Guardian... To protect one thing... I think that is a great name."

"Ichigo..." Izumi murmured pleasantly holding her son closely, "I like it... Hello to you my darling, Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like it, then please review it. If you don't like it then you don't need to read it.**

* * *

**Here is something that you can all vote on... for Ichigo's powers... which one of his Shikai forms would you like for him to wield?**

**His New Shikai Blade (Not the small one)  
**

**His Original**

**The One Mixed with Fullbring**

* * *

**Okay I know the question will come up so I will discuss it here... Who will Ichigo be paired with?**

**For Ichigo's previous life, I am not giving him a pairing and you can all picture who you wanted him to be with yourselves. **

**Now as for the reincarnation of Ichigo... This story will not have a large amount of romance... not much of any romance to be honest but if Ichigo is to be paired with someone then it would be Mikasa. **

**Now I know many of you will say that how will you change Mikasa's feelings for Eren. First of all... I agree with everyone that believes that Mikasa is in love with Eren and I can see people believe that she does. However, I also agree with everyone that believes that her feelings for him are those of a protective sister. She has lost her entire family but him so it is reasonable to conclude that she is really obsessed with protecting her last remaining family member. So for Ichigo to be paired with Mikasa I need to:**

**1 – Interpret that her feelings for Eren are that of a sibling... albeit a bit obsessive about protecting him.**

**2 – Ichigo needs to be involved with them at an early age... Did you all notice the town where Ichigo is born in?**

**Of course as I write I might just fall into writing Mikasa having feelings for Eren and thus, Ichigo won't be paired with her. It all depends how I write the story and I hope you all can understand that. **

**So it will be Ichigo/Mikasa but no promises.**


	2. To You, Two Thousand Years Later

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Shingeki no Kyojin or Bleach**

* * *

**I am so sorry about the length of time it took me to write up this chapter. I wrote this up several times but I just didn't like it. However I have finally managed to get a decent chapter finished. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – To You, Two Thousand Years Later**

"_It's time to wake up Ichigo! You need my power! Call out my name before it's too late! Call out my name!"_

A young boy's eyes snapped open and he wildly looked around the room for the strange voice that had been calling out for him. Like in previous weeks, there was no one in the room. He had been hearing the voice for the last few weeks but this time it was a lot more urgent. He didn't understand what the hell was going on but he decided to pass it off as a weird dream once again. He sat up on his bed and groggily rubbed his eyes to try and rid himself of his lingering sleepiness. A couple of slams on his bedroom door drew his attention and he heard his younger sister shout out, "Ichi! It's time for breakfast!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Ichigo assured her before heading into his own private bathroom. He slept in the master bedroom that his parents had before they died. His father had been struck down by that terrible plague that had hit mankind and unfortunately his father's best friend and colleague, Grisha Yeager, had discovered the cure just a little too late.

Things took another turn for the worst a year later when his mother had been kidnapped by a group of slavers but she had been killed when they tried to take his younger sisters. He had been out for some groceries at the time with his blood hound named Kai, a name that his sisters picked out, and he had come home to a bloody house and his mother's corpse. He grabbed the family daitō and thanks to Kai tracking Akira and Tsukiko scents and his father's horse he was able to find them. There had been six of them in total and he had been able to take down three of them with some help from Kai but unfortunately Kai had been killed. Ichigo had a blank memory of what happened next but somehow another two of them were dead and his daitō was destroyed. The last thing that he could remember was the crooked smirk on one of the men's face before it all went blank. Just when he was about to be killed by the last remaining man, Mikasa had interfered and she killed them. His sisters had been unconscious at the time and Ichigo had asked Mikasa afterwards what happened but she hadn't seen it as she had been facing the other way at the time. Of course, Mikasa was rather numb for a while so she hadn't noticed much until Ichigo needed her help.

Since then, thanks to a friend of his mother's, Ichigo was able to get a job at a blacksmith's and he began learning the craft. He didn't plan on doing this forever... soon he would be old enough to be recruited and he would learn to be a soldier. He aspired to join with the Military Police much to his friend Eren's displeasure. He had told Eren why he wanted to join and he knew that his friend understood but he still didn't like it. Eren had no respect for the Military Police or the Garrisons. He believed that they were all soft and weak because they lived as if they were cattle... content in being caged inside the large walls. He couldn't disagree with Eren... however he didn't care about fighting the Titans or seeing what was outside of the walls. There was only one thing that he cared about:

Protecting his younger sisters!

If he managed to get into the Military Police, then he could take his sister into the interior which was the safest place that they could be. Ichigo knew that while the walls had never been breached in over 100 years, he couldn't be too careful. They knew nothing about the Titans... it was best to assume that someday the Titans will somehow breach the walls so they could prepare. Unfortunately the Garrisons lived in a fantasy world where they believed that it was impossible for the Titans could get inside the walls. Ichigo couldn't rely on them to protect him and his sisters.

Ichigo knew from experience that everything could change quickly. One moment his parents were alive and happy and the next day his dad was dead from the plague. If Ichigo got his sisters into the interior, behind the safety of the Wall Sina, then the Titans would have to get past Walls Maria and Rose before they were a threat.

Ichigo looked into the bathroom mirror after he washed and changed into his work clothes. He has orange spiky hair, brown eyes and he wore a cheap white shirt and brown pants. As he headed out of his bathroom towards the kitchen where his sisters were, his thoughts turned back to Eren. He had met Eren when he was four due to the partnership that his father and Grisha had and they got along pretty well. Unlike him, Eren desired to escape the walls and defeat the Titans. He respected Eren's aspirations despite Eren not liking his.

Mikasa understood his intentions though.

Ichigo smiled slightly whenever he thought about his new friend that had come into his life. She had come in under horrific circumstances and her strength of will constantly amazed him. She had been adopted in the Yeager household and she had woven into the family's chemistry as if she had been a part of it from the start. Some might find it creepy at how protective of Eren she is but not him. He understood perfectly why she was obsessed with protecting him. Mikasa couldn't bear the prospect of losing anymore family just like how he couldn't bear the thought of losing his sisters.

He and Mikasa were able to understand and connect with each other in a way that Eren couldn't understand. He knew that if Mikasa could then she would take Eren as far into Wall Sina as she could however she cared about him too much to force him into something like that. Instead she would follow Eren wherever he went so that she could protect him.

Just before he headed to the kitchen, he walked over to the desk next to his bed and picked up two items on it. One was a pendant and the other was a bracelet. The pendent had a pure white stone in the shape of a heart being held together by some red rope. The bracelet was made from thin black chains. He placed the bracelet on his right wrist before putting on his pendant. They were gifts that his sisters had made for him for his last birthday. Akira had made the pendant and Tsukiko had made the bracelet. In fact, Tsukiko had made two bracelets but he had given one to Mikasa when they met. They didn't have the money to buy each other gifts, but Ichigo treasured these two items more than anything and he wore them every day.

He entered the kitchen to see both his younger sisters sitting at the table eating some rolls for breakfast. His sisters were both six years old with Akira being the oldest and Tsukiko was the youngest.

Akira had long black hair tied into a ponytail and she had blue eyes. She wore a long white and red one piece dress along with a white apron. Not long after she had turned six she began doing the housework however Ichigo wouldn't let her cook anything hot. That was his and their uncle's job whenever he came over. Akira was a happy child and whenever she had the chance she would rope Ichigo into playing with her.

Tsukiko wasn't as cheerful as her twin sister and she was far more independent. She kept her black hair reasonably short but nothing to drastic and she had blue eyes. Unlike Akira who liked to wear dresses, Tsukiko wore a yellow shirt and black trousers. Tsukiko already had a goal that she wanted to achieve when she was older and that was to join the military.

"Good morning brother!" Akira said happily when he entered the room.

"Morning..." Ichigo smiled back at his sister and sat down. "Has uncle already gone to work?"

"Yeah, he left an hour ago." Akira told him.

"That's two weeks in a row he has stayed the night, isn't it?" Ichigo asked them, "He really needs to get a girlfriend." Their uncle stayed over at their house almost every day since their mother had died and he had been a big help to Ichigo.

"I hope he does! We need more girls here!" Akira shouted dramatically.

Tsukiko shrugged, "I'd prefer Ichi to bring Mika over more."

Suddenly Akira's eyes turned into stars and she gasped passionately to Tsukiko, completely ignoring Ichigo, "Just imagine if brother marries Mika when they grow up! Then she will be officially our sister!"

Ichigo choked on his roll and a large blush appeared on his face.

Tsukiko smirked, "I would definitely like that."

Ichigo had to change topics immediately and he asked them in mock dramatics, "What do you two have planned today why I am off working my butt off?"

Akira giggled lightly while Tsukiko rolled her eyes in amusement.

"We don't have anything planned. We'll just be home all day." Akira answered him. Ichigo sighed in relief that they were no longer talking about matching him up with Mikasa.

"That sounds kind of boring..." Ichigo said thoughtfully, "Aren't any of your friends available today?"

"No, they all have things to do." Tsukiko shrugged, "You have been working everyday for a year straight... don't you have a day off anytime soon?"

"You should have the day off today, brother!" Akira gasped in delight, "We can have a family day!"

"Yeah!" Tsukiko agreed, her eyes shining with rare glee, "We haven't done that in ages!"

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, _'Talk about being double teamed.'_ The idea was very tempting and he could easily go to the smithy and tell his boss he was taking the day off. However they had recently been given a large order that needed to be completed within the next few days and he had a responsibility to get it done.

"Sorry, but I can't take today off." Ichigo said guiltily. It made him feel even worse when he saw the crestfallen expressions but he had learnt over the years to take his responsibilities seriously. However, not only did he have a responsibility as a worker but he had one as a big brother as well. "I promise you that I will take a couple of days off later in the week."

"Really?!" Akira's excitement returned fiercely.

"A couple of days?!" Tsukiko asked with barely concealed hope.

Ichigo nodded fiercely with a large grin, "Yes I will! I am due after all... I promise!"

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun!" Akira cheered loudly.

Ichigo quickly finished off his breakfast and looked at his sisters nervously as they were talking to each other excitedly in hushed whispers. Ichigo had no doubt that they were discussing the things that they were going to be doing with him on their family days. He hoped that he didn't have to have another tea party with Akira and her dolls.

"Alright you two..." Ichigo began gaining their attention, "I better go. The quicker I start, the earlier I can finish."

He stood up and in a flash; Akira had bounded over to him and she hugged him tightly. He gave her a gentle squeeze before releasing her. He then threw his right arm over Tsukiko's shoulder and gave her a swift and soft kiss on her forehead. His youngest sister wasn't one for heavy physical comfort, so Ichigo made sure they were soft and quick.

"Stay out of trouble... okay!" Ichigo told them sternly.

"Okay brother!" They both replied in unison.

As Ichigo walked down the street towards his job his mind took him back to his sisters teasing him about Mikasa. Since their mom had died, they had no female figure in their life. It had really only been him and their uncle. They relished the chance to get to know Mikasa when he had brought her over one day so his sisters could meet her. Mikasa went out of her way to come over to their place just to spend time with them and it was one of her qualities that Ichigo appreciated immensely.

"Hey brat! Are you heading to work?"

Ichigo turned to his left to see his uncle Kaien leaning against a wall with his arms folded across his chest. He has aqua green eyes and spiky raven black hair. Like all military soldiers he wore a short light brown jacket, a light-coloured shirt and a dark brown sash around the waist covering his hips. He wore white pants and dark brown knee-high leather boots. Strapped around his waist was his 3D Maneuver gear. On both of his shoulders and the front left pocket was a symbol of two roses which indicated that he was part of the Garrison forces. He was considered a prodigy and that people believed that he had the same potential as Captain Levi from the Scouting Legion.

"Yes... shouldn't you be at work, old man?" Ichigo retorted.

"I am at work." Kaien shrugged easily.

"So standing around and doing nothing is work..." Ichigo said dully.

"My job is to guard the walls... do you see any Titans around?" Kaien smirked at his little nephew.

"Then shouldn't you be on the walls..? You know, to make sure that the Titans don't get in." Ichigo pointed out in annoyance. _'It's no wonder Eren hates the Garrisons. They really are lazy.'_

"First of all my little nephew, my shift on the wall isn't until this afternoon." Kaien smirked at him, "Second of all, the Titans haven't breached these walls in a hundred years and that isn't going to change."

"You should know how quickly things can change uncle." Ichigo told him emotionlessly.

Kaien flinched and his tone changed into a more sombre note, "I know that Ichigo... believe me I know. However the highest ever size of Titan ever recorded is fifteen metres. The walls are fifty metres tall, they simply can't be breached. If they could be breached it would've happened by now."

"I hope you're right."

"So... have you thought about..."

"... Moving into your house." Ichigo cut him off. "I'll give you the same answer I give you every time you ask me that question. No thanks."

His uncle Kaien asked him that question almost every day. Ever since his mom had died, Kaien had taken it upon himself to help look after his brother's family. He always offered them a place in his house which was close to the Wall Maria while Ichigo's house was close to the front gate of the Shiganshina district. He always said no because he wanted to raise his sisters in the house that their mother and father worked hard to get.

"So will you be over again tonight?" Ichigo asked his uncle curiously.

"Yeah, I'll bring some pasta for dinner tonight." Kaien informed him.

"That sounds good." Ichigo grinned at him, "You know uncle... you're going to find it hard to find a girl if you spend all your nights out our place."

Kaien blushed, "S-shut up brat and get to work!"

"Are you blushing uncle? Is there something you want to tell me..?" Ichigo smirked teasingly at him.

"I may have met someone..." Kaien muttered.

"What?!" Ichigo shouted, "When?!"

"About six weeks ago..." Kaien said sheepishly.

"S-six weeks... you've been dating her for six weeks and you haven't told us!" Ichigo retorted annoyed. "Do you know how excited Akira and Tsukiko will be to meet your girlfriend?!"

"I know! I know!" Kaien raised his hands in surrender, "The reason I didn't tell any of you was because I wanted to be sure that she was the one for me. I didn't want Akira and Tsukiko to get attached just for us to break up."

Ichigo sighed and he nodded his head in acceptance. "Okay I understand. I take it you reckon she is the one if you're mentioning her now."

Kaien nodded, "Yeah, I'm in love with her."

"So when are we going to meet her?" Ichigo asked his uncle curiously.

"How about we have dinner tomorrow night? I'll cook up something special." Kaien suggested.

"Okay, that sounds good. I got to get to work!" Ichigo yelled before he sprinted off towards the black smith.

Kaien watched his nephew run off with a sad smile. Ichigo had been forced to grow up so quickly and he had tried hard to try and keep Ichigo's childhood innocence. Unfortunately Ichigo was the most stubborn person on the planet and so he swore that he would do whatever it takes to help his remaining family.

All of his friends that had met Ichigo were astounded to see how happy and cheerful he was considering that he lost his parents and was responsible for his sisters. However what they didn't know, something that not even Ichigo's sisters and mother knew was how depressed Ichigo truly was after his father died. He was the only one that had seen the despair that the loss of his brother had on Ichigo. Ichigo would put up a fake smile in front of others including his sisters and mother in order to not make them worry about him but that all changed a year ago.

It all changed the moment Mikasa came into Ichigo's life. Even after Ichigo's mother had died, Mikasa was able to help Ichigo overcome the loss and vice versa.

For the first time Ichigo had someone in his life who truly understood his pain. Mikasa had her parents taken from her, in similar circumstances compared to Ichigo, and she had the strong desire to protect her new family. Mikasa made Ichigo truly smile once again and Ichigo found the strength to move on.

'_Satoshi, Izumi... I promise I will protect your children!'_

* * *

**Evening**

It had been a long and gruelling day for Ichigo Kurosaki. After the meeting with his uncle, he arrived at the Blacksmith and he began making the large order of horse shoes. Fortunately it seemed that luck was on his side today. He had talked to Frederick, the owner of the smithy and his boss, about some possible time off. Once Frederick learned that he had worked a year straight, he was quite forgetful after all, he had been granted a week off.

Ichigo grinned tiredly as he walked up a hill towards his house, _'A whole week!' _he thought exuberantly. He couldn't wait to tell his sisters.

"Shut your damned mouth!"

Ichigo looked up to see three familiar idiots bullying a boy with a round face, framed by his blonde hair and he has round blue-eyes and a pudgy nose. He wore a long-sleeved suit-like jacket with a collared shirt, long dress-pants and dress shoes.

Ichigo scowled at the sight of his friend Armin being held up against the wall by the leader of the three idiots. He was further incensed when the boy raised his fist to punch Armin.

"Hey! Let him go you bastards!" Ichigo shouted out instinctively. He successfully gained their attention but in hindsight he didn't make a good decision. He had just spent 8 exhausting hours in the work shop creating horse shoes and he ached all over. He didn't have the strength to fight back but seeing his friend being harassed brought out his instinct to protect.

"Look who is here! Have you come for a beating, Kurosaki?!" The smallest one taunted him.

Ichigo scoffed amused, "You three have never beaten me in a fight... what makes you think that you can beat me now?"

The leader sneered, "Your clothes seem quite dirty Kurosaki... were you working hard at the smithy today?!"

The cocky look on Ichigo's face faltered for a moment and a gleam of triumph appeared on each of the bullies faces.

"Stop it!"

Another loud voice interrupted them and the group of bullies spun around to see a boy around the same age as Ichigo and Armin running towards them. He had a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizeable, teal-green eyes. He has short dark brown hair with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style. He wore brown trousers, a green shirt with string tassels at the collar, a maroon coat and simple brown shoes.

"Hey, look it's that fool!"

"He wants to his ass kicked!"

"We get to smash Yeager and Kurosaki in the one day!"

Their excitement turned to horror however when they suddenly noticed the girl that appeared behind Eren with a dark look on her otherwise pretty face. She wore a long white one piece dress with a pink jacket, white shoes, and a red scarf around her neck. On her left wrist was a bracelet exactly like the one Ichigo wore. She had long black hair and black eyes.

Ichigo watched in amusement when suddenly the three bullies ran past him in fear from the look on Mikasa's face. He couldn't blame them. Nobody would want to deal with a pissed off Mikasa... especially when she was protecting one of her friends.

Eren came to a stop just in front of Armin and he was panting heavily from the heavy sprinting. He grinned and said victoriously, "Ha! They ran away when they saw me."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and Armin piped up after he got back onto his feet, "No, they ran away when they saw Mikasa."

Just as the young blonde boy took a step he fell to his knee in pain causing Eren to hold his hand out towards him in concern and he asked, "Hey, are you okay, Armin?"

Armin looked at the hand and he shrugged it off stubbornly, "I can stand on my own."

Mikasa ignored the interaction between Armin and Eren and she turned to Ichigo with a small smile, "You finished work for today then, Ichigo?"

Ichigo grinned at her, "Yeah... it was a long day but totally worth it because now I've got a whole week off!"

"Are you serious?!" Eren interrupted, "I can't even remember the last time you had a day off."

"He had a week off a year ago just after I started living with you." Mikasa told her adoptive bother. It was a week that she could remember clearly. For a couple of days after her parent's murder, she felt completely numb. Eren and his parents gave her a home but it was Ichigo that lit up the darkness in her heart and allowed her to feel again. Whenever the darkness would creep up on her again, it was always Ichigo's smile that kept it at bay. It helped that their origins were quite similar. Ichigo, his family, and she were the last of the Asian race.

"What're you planning to do for the week?" Armin asked curiously.

"I'm going to spend most of it with my sisters. I haven't spent as much time with them as I would like and also my uncle is bringing his new girlfriend over for dinner tomorrow night." Ichigo answered him with a grin before he turned to Mikasa, "Oh yeah that reminds me, Mikasa. My sisters wanted me to bring you around more often, so are you free any time this week?"

Mikasa nodded, she did enjoy spending time with Akira and Tsukiko after all, "Yeah, I can come over anytime."

"Thanks Mikasa." Ichigo grinned at her.

* * *

**Riverside**

The group of four decided to head down to the river so they could enjoy the scenery while they talked. Armin sat at the top of the staircase and he was telling Eren, who sat on the ledge with his feet hanging, about why they were bullying him.

"So I said that humanity should go out into the world someday. And they hit me and called me a heretic."

"Damn it!" Eren scowled and he threw a rock into the river, "Why does everyone act like you're crazy if you want to go outside?!"

"Because staying within the walls has brought peace for a hundred years." Armin responded, "They're afraid that if many of us venture out, we'll risk letting them in. So the royal government declared any interest in the outside world taboo."

"That's our lives were risking, so it's our business!" Eren spat annoyed.

"You can't." Mikasa said bluntly from her position on the stairs. She sat at the bottom of the stairs near Ichigo who was leaning against the wall underneath Eren.

"Come to think of it, why did you tell my parents?" Eren questioned her angrily.

"Tell your parents what?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Mikasa told my parents that I want to join the Scouting Legion and she knew full well how my mother would react."

"I don't remember every saying I'd help." Mikasa retorted calmly.

Ichigo grinned tiredly at her. He easily understood her intentions. It was an older sibling's job after all to do whatever it took to protect their younger siblings no matter how much their younger siblings hated them for it. He had to make decisions that his younger sisters didn't like and he had to cop their anger.

He didn't hear anymore of his friend's conversation because he began to doze off as his body succumbed to its weariness.

"_Wake up King! You don't have any time left! You need to call out my name! If you want the power to protect your family then you need to call out my name! Now shout it out... my name is-"_

Ichigo gasped and his eyes shot open when he felt somebody shake his shoulder fiercely. His eyes looked into the beautiful black eyes of Mikasa before he noticed that a lot of people seemed to be rushing off somewhere.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked Mikasa.

"Something crashed into the ground outside of the wall and caused an earthquake." Mikasa told him with a raised eyebrow, "I'm amazed that you slept through it."

"Yeah..." Ichigo muttered and he quickly rubbed his eyes. There was something different about the dream this time. This time he felt a power well up within him along with a familiar name at the tip of his tongue but with the sudden awakening he lost it.

He shook his head and he got to his feet, "Let's go see what's going on."

It only took them a couple of minutes to reach a courtyard where a group of people were looking towards the front gate of the Shiganshina district. There was a large amount of steam rising just outside the wall and then to everyone's horror, a large head appeared out of the steam. It completely lacked skin on its face and its hands were grasping the top of the wall.

"This can't be!" Armin shouted fearfully, "The wall is fifty metres high!"

"It's one of them!" Eren gasped in a mixture of horror, fear and awe. "A Titan!"

"Uncle Kaien said that they only get fifteen metres high..." Ichigo murmured dreadfully.

"So how can one stand above the wall?!" Armin finished.

"It's moving!" Eren shouted.

All everyone could do is watch in terror as the actions of the Titan became clear to them all. It kicked through the gate and sent a large amount of rubble crashing into houses close to the wall.

"It's blown a whole through the wall!" Eren yelled terrified.

In place of the gate, there was a large hole big enough for all normal sized Titans to easily walk through. Panic couldn't properly describe the pandemonium that erupted from the people in the Shiganshina district as the all tried to flee to Wall Maria.

"The Titans are getting in!"

"Run to Wall Maria!"

"Quick or the Titans will devour us!"

Eren bolted in the opposite direction from the crowd and he headed towards the hole in the wall.

"Eren?!" Armin shouted in confused terror.

"My house is in that direction... my mother!" Eren responded without a glance and Mikasa and Ichigo immediately followed.

Armin attempted to follow but he was forced to grab his right shivering arm and his fear enveloped him and he shouted, "It's over... we're all finished... THE TITANS ARE GOING TO DEVOUR US ALL!"

Mikasa followed Eren towards his house as quickly as she could but as they came across a fork in the road she glanced at Ichigo who was running beside her. In this moment she had never felt more conflicted. Eren would turn left at this turn while Ichigo would turn right and she didn't know who to follow. Mikasa owed a lot to Carla Yeager and she was like a second mother to her but it was Ichigo that had saved her. Also Akira and Tsukiko were like the sisters that she had never had.

When she sent another concerned glance in his direction her eyes met his and Ichigo gave her an encouraging nod. Mikasa immediately knew that he was giving her the okay to follow Eren and she gave him a small grateful smile. When they reached the fork in the road, they split up in different directions and Mikasa gave a guilty glance back at Ichigo. She hoped that he and his sisters will be alright and that she wouldn't regret her decision.

"Damn it!" Ichigo snarled furiously while running as quickly as he could towards his house. His fear and desperation made it so he could no longer feel the fatigue that he had built up from work. He had to save his sisters! "This can't be happening..! Why does this have to happen?!"

It only took him a few moments to reach his house and what he saw shocked him. Two Titans that must have been at least 9-10 metres tall stood over his broken house and both his sisters were lying unconscious under some light rubble.

"HEY YOU BASTARDS!" Ichigo shouted furiously and he sprinted towards them. "IF YOU WANT SOMETHING TO EAT I AM RIGHT HERE!"

To Ichigo's dismay, the two Titans ignored him and they were more interested in the two unconscious girls. Seeing this made Ichigo's fury increase and his hazel eyes had a flash of blue and suddenly the Titans froze when they were reaching down to pick up his sisters.

The Titans freezing created an opening and two figures appeared behind them and they hacked away at their necks. Both Titans collapsed to the side and their corpses avoided landing on Akira and Tsukiko. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw who landed on the ground near his sisters. It was his uncle Kaien and a beautiful woman that he had never seen before. She is a beautiful young petite woman and she brown kempt hair, long enough to reach her neck and she wore the standard garrison uniform.

Kaien quickly checked his two nieces and he was relieved to find that they were just knocked out and they had no serious injuries.

"We have to hurry, Kaien." The mysterious woman told him, "More will come any moment."

"I know, Anka." Kaien said hurriedly before he looked over at his quickly approaching nephew, "Ichigo, thank goodness you're okay. Your sisters are fine."

"Thanks uncle and..." Ichigo hesitated for a moment as he was unsure of the woman's name.

"Anka." The woman said stiffly.

Just as Kaien was about to instruct Ichigo on what to do, the ground began to shake and they all looked towards the gate to see a group of 12-15 metre Titans heading towards them.

Kaien glared up at the approaching Titans and he thought incredulously_, 'Since when do large Titans walk in groups? It's as if something is drawing them here? But what could it be?'_

"There are three of them!" Anka shouted, "We have to get out of here now, Kaien!"

"I'm almost out of gas! Damn it!" Kaien swore, "Anka, please get my nieces to Wall Maria!"

"What about you and your nephew?!" Anka demanded however she didn't hesitate to grab both girls. It was going to be difficult to manoeuvre with both girls but she had confidence in her abilities.

"I'll hold them off!" Kaien informed her and then he told Ichigo, "Ichigo, I need you to run to Wall Maria as fast as you can! Don't look back and don't try to help me! Just run! Anka will take care of your sisters!"

Anka gave him a quick but passionate kiss before she shot into the air by her 3D Manoeuvre Gear and she took the unconscious forms of Akira and Tsukiko with her.

"Go now, Ichigo!" Kaien demanded and he launched himself at the Titans. He only had enough gas to last him a few minutes so he had to use it efficiently.

Ichigo bolted back down the road as quick as he could but he couldn't stop himself from looking back to check on his uncle. He watched in awe as his uncle took down the 15 metre Titan and the 14 metre Titan with some amazing speed and acrobatics with the 3D Gear. Ichigo's awe turned into sheer terror however when the 12 metre Titan grabbed onto one of his wires and Kaien was slammed heavily into the ground. His uncle's blades all spilled out onto the road and one of them slid near Ichigo.

"Uncle!" Ichigo shouted and he skidded to a stop.

Kaien groaned painfully on the rocky road and he struggled to get back to his feet. He clenched the left side of his torso and he believed that some of his ribs had been broken. It was astounding that he was still alive but it had been fortunate that when he had killed that last Titan, he had already been close to the ground before his wire had been tugged.

'_Damn it!'_ he swore mentally as the Titan approached him. _'I'm not going to die like this!'_

However to his astonishment, the Titan simply walked right past him but that astonishment didn't last long when he realised where it was going.

It was heading straight towards Ichigo.

'_Were they after Ichigo the whole time?'_ Kaien thought incredulously, _'But why would they be drawn to him?'_

Ichigo was completely torn. A part of him wanted to run in fear but another wanted to help his uncle. He was surprised when the Titan simply walked past his uncle until he realised that it was heading straight towards him. The Titan was only a few metres away from him and it allowed him to get a good look at its face.

The Titan appeared to be male with a disfigured face and long black hair but it was the crooked smirk on its face that really caught his attention. He could have sworn that he had seen it before. It was the same one that the man wore back when first met Mikasa. Seeing it again suddenly brought up pent up feelings that he had suppressed.

The same feeling off weakness that had enveloped him after Kai had been killed resurfaced back in him. If he didn't do something than his uncle would be killed and he was sick of all of this crap hurting the ones that he cared about and being powerless to stop it. Darkness began to creep into his vision and hatred, anger, and desperation filled in his being. Ichigo didn't notice that black energy suddenly began to leak out slightly from his pendent and it rose to his face.

When the Titan was close enough to Ichigo, it reached out towards him but suddenly froze because an invisible pressure pushed down on it. Kaien, who had managed to get up onto his feet, was forced back onto knees from the pressure.

Ichigo picked up the blade that had slid over to him. He didn't even notice that it had no handle and that he grasped the end that connects to the handle of the 3d Manoeuvre Gear. The blade pierced into his hand and blood began to leak out but Ichigo didn't flinch from the contact. Ichigo, whose head had been lowered, lifted it up to face the Titan and a skull like mask had appeared on the left side of his face. It was white with three red lines on its forehead and two under its eye and above its jaw.

"**I'm going to fucking kill you!"**

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**If you like it then please leave a review. If you don't like it then don't read it.**

* * *

**I'm not going to give a way to secrets to Ichigo's powers just yet but suffice to say Fullbring will play a major part. However I assure you all that you won't see Ichigo in his horrendous final form of his Fullbring that he had in canon.**

**Old Shikai: 0**

**New Shikai: 8**

**Fullbring Shikai: 5**

**So far his new Shikai form is leading the way but I am keeping the voting open until the chapter that he unleashes it. Just for the record, there will be no difference in power between the Shikai blades. It is just a matter on what one people prefer, that's all.**

* * *

**There wasn't much Mikasa and Ichigo interaction in this chapter but there will be a lot in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Answering the Readers:**

_**Q: **__Also, since Ichigo is still effectively born to a Japanese family in the Attack on titan world, would that not mean that his family could be targeted by the same group that attacked the Ackerman family?_

_**A:**__ Yep, his family was also targeted. I will write that in detail and reveal it in chapter 6._

_**Q: **__So this may sound weird but I really like Tensa Zangetsu so if it is not too much trouble an appearance of him would not be bad. I think a role where he is like his friend or who knows if you want to change the family a little?_

_**A: **__I may bring in someone with the appearance of Tensa Zangetsu but he wouldn't be called Tensa Zangetsu and he might be an enemy to Ichigo. Then again, this isn't confirmed. _

_**C:**__From the ending though I'm guessing you're planning on making Ichigo the same age as Eren and the rest, and probably see one if not both of his parents get killed like Eren. At least that's the impression I'm getting. I hope that's not what you're planning because it's too much like Eren for originality's sake. I think you could figure some other way to motivate Ichigo to kill titans. I really do think it would work better if Ichigo was older than the rest, if just to avoid having to go through the whole story bit by bit just to cover any deviations Ichigo's being there might cause._

_**R:**__ Initially I planned to kill off his sisters and send Ichigo into a major pit of depression and then for him to try and get himself out. However I thought that I would be piling on the angst a little too much since everyone has a breaking point and in doing that I would have probably broke Ichigo. So I changed it up a bit. I can see why you wanted me to make Ichigo older and if you are worried that there won't be much deviation from canon, I can promise that there will be. _

_**Q:**__ Have you given any thought to possibly giving Ichigo Titan powers? I have yet to see any of the B/AOT crossovers give him the power AND show it. Just curious is all._

_**A:**__ No he won't. Sorry but Ichigo will become far too overpowered if I do that. _


End file.
